(a) Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to an electronic device using a solar cell, and more particularly, to an electronic device capable of controlling an output of the solar cell according to an operational state of the electronic device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A solar cell converting photonic energy, e.g., solar energy, into electric energy has been recognized as renewable and non-polluting next-generation energy.
The solar cell typically includes a p-type semiconductor and an n-type semiconductor. In the solar cell, when photonic energy, e.g., sun light energy, is absorbed in an optical active layer, an electron-hole pair (“EHP”) is generated in a semiconductor and electrons and holes generated due to the photonic energy move to the n-type semiconductor and the p-type semiconductor, respectively and are collected in electrodes so as to be used as the electric energy.
However, since it is substantially difficult to arbitrarily control the intensity of sun light which an output (voltage or current) of the solar cell depends on, it is substantially difficult to utilize the solar cell.